Underwater Showdown: Siegfried vs Ki
Siegfried on an training adventure had stumbled onto a rumor of a sinking city feeling curious he began to hunt for it by going to the lake the rumor started he took a boat to the middle of it, he has purchased a strange breathing mask from a seemingly trustworthy old man. Upon putting the mask on he jumped into the lake only to realize he forgot to remove his heavy equipment he had brought along and the mask was broken and was under attack by a shark but did in fact see a strange city on the bottom of the lake he then began to punch the shark as it brought him deeper and deeper and still had no oxygen. He will require assistance soon. On the outer edge of the village Ki looked up and sensed what was going on up above the city and saw the shark that was circling the city, guarding it and said "Seems like he ran into some trouble" as he launched himself out of the city swimming up to take care of the trouble and see who it was. Seeing it was a human, he called the shark off, grabbed him and brought him back into the village. Noticing that something else had grabbed him and Mistaking it for an Octopus somehow, he then quickly launchs his foot to attack the face of the man who is saving him. It is clear he is suffering from lack of Oxygen Ki performed the Water Release: Underwater Breathing Technique and gave it to the unknown traveler and grabbed his foot stopping him from hurting himself and the traveler. Having oxygen back in him cleared his mind but not enough to remember not to open his mouth as he tried to reply to the stranger he opened his mouth allowing more water to go into his mouth and into his lungs he then passes out from idiotically opening his mouth allowing more water to enter his lungs. Ki rolled his eyes and increased his speed to where they both entered the dome at the same time and the doctors of the village started to perform cpr on the lone stranger. Upon awakening he writes in his journal never buy broken masks. he then throws up on his saviors shoes for a minute upon that ending he gets back up and sings a rather decent song where the lyrics involve an old man, an adventure, and the broken mask he was seen wearing. Upon finishing the song he faces the stranger who saved him "Thank you kind sir your melody was the one that came to my distress and saved me from a strange octopus and shark! Oh and thank you doctors too." he then begins to spin in an crazy type fashion in place Ki body flickered behind the unknown and put him in handcuffs and said "who are you? Where are you from? and what brings you here to this village?" He quickly notices that he is in a village and is technically an outsider and is probably unwanted he quickly formulates a plan to not get arrested "My name is Siegfried I am from the Leaf village and I am on a training journey to improve my own skills and also please uncuff me I am only guilty of being saved by you" Just as he finished speaking the Kage of the village appeared infront of the prisinor and said "if your from the Leaf then you must know Rogen Toriyama and Yasuki Hatake, we will message them and get your id approved and see if you actually are a member of the leaf village, till then you will remain in cuffs" He was in no hurry but to clear up the incident further "I am from the Yamanaka clan just so ya know also a quick question what kinda cuffs are these also do not touch my journals and such." upon saying that he then started to wait for him freedom. "Also I do not know those particular gentlemen but will await for my freedom." *Couples of hours later* Ki walks back into the main Kage's chamber and said "Your id and village checked out, as we figured it would" as he threw a kunai at the handcuffs "Maybe if you weren't so weak you wouldn't have had to be rescued" upon release he flickered right behind Ki with incredible speed "Don't taunt people it isn't good for your health or your village's." he then went to get his stuff "Also who said I needed rescuing? how do you know whether or not I was putting a show on to fool the apparent assumptions of one who has not seen much of the world I gained the title The Immortal Composer through my strengths everyone has a bad day and don't you forget it." He then flickered behind Ki once more handing his Kunai back "Have a wonderful day" he then began to hum and walk towards the exit. Octopus tentacles then wrapped around Siegfried's body and ki said "Are you threatning my village? If so, That octopus will have you for lunch if not then he'll let you down and you and me can go at it so i can see what kinda composer you really are" Ki said with a spark of black lightning flashing in his eyes "Interesting of course I wasn't threatening your village I'm not stupid now where will we be fighting." he was able to loosen the grip of the octopus and then flickered out of its grip "After you." He then followed Ki to where they would be fighting If i remember correctly, you said "on't taunt people it isn't good for your health or your village's" to me that's a threat, and follow me" Ki says as he trows the kid a WORKING underwater mask To him it was clearly broken but regardless he followed "Threats that are too obvious aren't threats merely warnings." his opponent clearly has the advantage he gets to pick where he fights and has lightning abilities it appears it was clear that he has to plan his next moves carefully. a handle appears out of the ground and Ki grabs it and puts it on his back and then boosts himself out of the dome and starts leading him towards where their fighting. "Interesting place What happens when someone leaves a door open or your dome breaks?" He then continues to follow Ki where he had an idea on how he can utilize his abilities to his advantage. he then thought of something an idea "Ever been hit by a Genjutsu user's main ability?" That's a secret only the Kage and I are allowed know, and yes ive been hit by many genjutsu, i take it your a genjutsu user? "Perhaps maybe I am maybe i'm not but if I was you'd be unable to tell" he then grins a strange grin "I am what I am we nearly there yet?" Your a Yamanaka your clan is good with mind tricks" Ki said as the descended onto a underwater field covered in seaweed and threw some kunai on the ground creating the seal for a barrier. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that part oh well That barrier for fighting purposes?" he then entered the field getting seaweed stuck between his arm only to remove it after he descended "We doing best out of three or one fight to determine the best?" Idc i was just ordered to test your abilities Ki said as he landed on the ground then said "you can breathe in this barrier as it's also our battlefield" then drew his sword and prepared to fight "I am prepared for this you are not words cannot prove ones worth." He then drew his apparent gold staff and then used a modified version of Yamanaka Clan Telepathy to send a large number of images to Ki's sight it appears as if he's coming in from all around when in actual he is attacking from his right preparing to send various attacks to Ki's body, head, and sword arm Like i said, yamanaka's are good with mind tricks, and that's all they are; tricks" Ki said as he covered his body in lightning and discharged it in all directions. "Lightning won't work on me" he thought that to himself as he used his Yamanaka clan telepathy to jam up his sight with the multiple versions of himself getting electrocuted and jammed his hearing up with his singing as he then proceeded to spin and use Wind Release: Vacuum Wave at Ki rendering his lightning attack towards him useless while still attacking Ki at the same time. Ki then used Storm Release: Ripple Field sending the ripples in effect to the wind technique and then charged his sword with lightning chakra and threw it at him behind the ripple field. Siegfried quickly retreated to the safest point he could determine he jumped up high in the air then used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets in the direction of Ki then followed up by using Dynamic Entry to get up close and engage him with his taijutsu Ki countered with Water Release: Water Fang Bullet and multiplied them to equal the vacuum bullet's then used Thunder Fist to go head to head with his opponent Siegfried starts to hum and oddly sing as he activates Wind Release: Blade of Wind on both of his hands and swings down on Ki taking the fist of thunder to his gut as he swings his arms cross ki's chest with his wind hand blades Extending his arm, Ki took some of the hit of the hand blades and fell to the ground, hopped back up on his feet and broke the barrier to where the sharks above could swim in and attack Seigfried. He grinned knewing the barrier would go down and quickly used Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique on the attacking sharks then opened the first gate of the eight gates then using Mind Body Disturbance Technique to immobilize Ki he quickly jumped back up and slashed upward using Wind Release: Blade of Wind on Ki The Ki that Siegfried struck was a water clone and exploded while the real Ki appeared above him on top of a large Sea Serpent that was ready to strike and Ki said "There's no point in continueing, your gonna lose" as he reactivated the barrier but had explosion tags all over it and then the barrier imploded with Siegfried inside it. He had no time to talk as he quickly went to the bottom of the ground and activated the sixth of the eight gates and used Morning Peacock on the ground to create a hole so he could use that as a form of bomb shelter from the explosive tags after the explosions he got up "It would be pointless for me to continue fighting as this is your turf the area you are most accustomed to while I am not and judging from your ability to talk with the underwater creatures i'm also outnumbered. but know this had we fought anywhere else I doubt you would be so quick to announce your victory had I fought you in a desert of sorts it would be harder for you to fight me and due to my wind nature i'd outmatch your lightning nature. But regardless of such things in the end you would win in this environment while I who am not accustomed to this underwater fighting would lose. I accept the end of this fight and test." Blood starts to rise from under his jacket "Ah but due to my past life threatening training plus my not recovering from them much to medical personal dislike I am afraid this fight has opened my old wounds and I would lose anyway and with that I am done talking." He then preceded to cough out blood and as his wounds began to reopen heavily he passed out shortly after Ki pointed at the young shinobi and said "i was about to take this match to the land BUT" and with one motion a humpback whale swam in and swallowed siegfried all the way down to it's stomach where the stomach fluid was a healing factor and started to heal him Siegfried quickly got back up after hearing That Ki was going to take the battle to land he went to the whale's mouth forced it open "Was unaware that you were going to take it to the land had I known I wouldn't have let myself pass out now onto the land." while some of his wounds have closed most of his other wounds are still open at the same time a message from Siegfried's village's hospital had arrived to the kage of the underwater village requesting that sieg be restrained and sent back to the village so he may recover properly and not break free.